Place of Belonging
by Doctor394
Summary: Naruto a 8 year old orphan living on the streets stumbles into an ally one night after scavenging for food and witness the murder of a marine  This is my first fanfiction forgive me if it's bad, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

As I walk down the street I feel my stomach give a pain grumble, it has been awhile since I have last eaten food is hard to find when your living on the streets espsailly for an eight year old kid, for there is a much larger amount of adults of are both stronger and smarter then I.

I turn into a dark ally between a gorucey store and what looked to be a cafe. hoping that there my be at least some old scrapes form earlyer in the day hidden in their dumpsters. As I walk farther into the dark shadows that surround me on all sides I see my prize the cafe's large amount of garbage is piled into a sloppy hill in the trash and I can easily spot small fragments of food for the taking, I run up to the edge and jump into the mess grabbing all my small hands could hold as I was about to leave one leg hanging over the side walls of the haven that shall feed my ever present hunger I hear the sounds of a fight, sounds that I now to well and slid back into the little nest my body had made in the trash and peer over the ledge watching as a body is thrown against the wall a little farther down, and see the glistlying blade as it ploments into bady repeatedly each time a darker shade (the body's blood I think) coming with it. Slowly I and without sound I sink into the dumpster and hoping the stabber fails to notice I lower the lid again without a sound I begain to cry silently for the pain the body most feel during this death (for I know I just witnessed murder) but also knowing there is nothing I can do to stop it.

I fell asleep there that unwilling to move in fear that maybe, just may be that the killer was still out there, in the ally playing some sick game of hide and seek tag where if I come out of hiding I die, and if he (for I'm sure it was a male) finds me then I'll die, of this I'm sure, for why would he have not noticed me I could've even of I'm very sure I didn't have made to much noise. That is why when I heard footsteps and loud voices from outside my hiding spot I panicked freezing trying not to even breath in fear of being noticed by one of the voices. They were talking loud enough though that I could hear clearly one, a male bark out orders

" Ziva bag and tag, McGee pictures, Dinozzo help Ziva."Then there was a chant of "yes Boss" as I assume they begin to do as they were told.

I decided after that, that it was most likely safe for a quick look at what they were doing. So I lift myself up a bit so that I can push up the cover to peer out, but right as I am able to see a man with gray hair he begins to turn around, startling me and do to my fright i forgot that there was no ware to go and try to back up and end up slipping over a louse pice of trash falling against the metal side with a loud bang drawing the attention of those out side.


	2. Chapter 2

I held my breath, hoping that if they thought I was just a stray digging in the trash (which in a way I was) that maybe they'll leave me alone, but I should have known better for soon there were light footsteps approaching my hiding spot and a shot of, "leave it Tony, it's most likely a stray or trash falling around"

"well McGuessalot if it is a stray it could have valuable evidence or have messed around the crime scene on its way in" was the returning yell, and with a little grown the lid to the dumpster was lifted and a small amount of sun light shown though into my eyes blinding me for a moment.

When my vision had cleared some the first thing I noticed about the man looking at me in shock was his dull brown hair, nothing like my bright locks, he also had green eyes and a muscled body. He stared into my bright blue eyes with shock and confusion. Flipping the lid all the way back he leans over stretching out his arms to me as I try and shift back out of his reach, but sadly there is not enough room, and he grabs me from under my arms, pulling me out of the dumpster and into the bright sunlight as I struggled to get out of his grasp, he calmly turns to three others,

" uh hey, Boss I kinda found something or really more of someone." The man Says and another man, older with greying hair and sharp blue eyes that seemed as if they stabbed into the soul seeing every secret you have, no matter how hidden they are even to your self it seemed like he would find out with one look. The man with gray hair slowly walked toward us I struggled harder to get away from them, to leave here and forget what I saw, but sadly his ( the man who seemed to not want to put me downs) grip was far to strong. As Gray-haired man reaches us he binds down and looks into my eyes and speaks softly "Hey there buddy I'm Gibbs, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto." Naruto whispers not used to taking loudly

"what were you doing in the trash?" Gibbs continues to question

"first I was looking for stuff to eat, then I was hiding from the Man."

"whose the man?" the man holding me asks

"the mans the guy who did that." I tell them all pointing to ware the poor dude (not man) was. "I was getting outta the dumpster when I see this man shove him into the wall and stab him with a long knife!" I exclaim rolling my eyes it is obvious who the man was.

"okay kid can you tell me who your parents are?" Gibbs picks up on questioning again.

"Nope I never meant my mom or dad but the old man used to say they were Heroes before they died." I told them puffing my chest up proudly.

"who's the old man then?"

"he used to take care of me when I was little, but this bad guy killed him."

"well then do you have anywhere

To go?" the man holding me once again starts talking.

"uhhhh there." I say pointing toward the trash can, "I left my food in there" I tell them hoping maybe he'll put me down now.

"sorry kid not gonna happen" Gibbs say reaching out to pat my hair making me cringe and pull back. "your coming back with us, one your a witness, two we can't just leave a little kid on the street." he continues after pulling his hand back.

"okay, but after?" I ask hopping they'll understand

"I don't know kid" and with that Gibbs walks off to a car the man caring me and the other two following.

The man holding me looks down suddenly, "I forgot the names Tony" "nice to meet ya." I tell him hold a hand out for him to shake, which he dose with a large grin."So your names Naruto?" he asks "Yep, well at least that is what everyone I meet has called me."

"I like it Naruto, very cool name, so seen any movies?"

" no never seen one before. Are they good?"

"Good there great!" he says sliding into the back of the car, setting me down in the seat beside him as a lady gets in on my other side, she has dark olive skin Much darker then my tan, and dark brown hair an eyes the color of coffee beans.

"Hello, I'm Ziva" she say extending her hand to me

"Naruto" I say grabbing her hand and shaking. The last person a man with lighter brown hair almost like Tonys and brown eyes

"I'mTim, it's nice to meet you Naruto." the man says as Gibbs starts the car and begins the trip back to 'base'


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the 'base' which Gibbs had told me was really called the Navy Yard and that they worked for NCIS. And that they catch bad guys that ether have hurt people, or stop them before they do hurt people.

Then after getting me a visitors pass so that I could stay their we road in an elevator to a larger room with lots of desks.

Right as the doors opened Ziva, Tony, and Tim all got right to work yelling out what they were going to do. As they did this Gibbs looked down to me and said. "Hey buddy, we're going to go see ducky, he examines the body's for us. he's going to give you a check up, okay"

"Yeah sure," I pause before giving a smirk and saying "boss" making Gibbs chuckle

"come on." He then grabs my hand leading back into the elevator. This time when we stepped out instead of the noisy room with lots of desks we were in a smaller area that seemed to be covered in metal. We were greeted by a old man with dull blond hair that looked almost brown and blue eyes covered with square rimmed glasses.

"Ah Jethro is this about our poor man?"

"Yes and No, Duck I need you to check out Naruto here" as he tells ducky this he puts a hand on my head ruffling my hair a bit.

"hello, I'm Naruto" I say reaching a hand out to shake with Ducky

"Well Naruto I am doctor donald mallard, but you can call me Ducky." he says shaking my hand "now I need you to take off you shirt and hop up here for me." he continues, patting one of the metal slaps of a table. After I do as he asks he pulls out a weird necklace like tool that he called a stethoscope and asked me to breath in and out deeply so he could listen to my lungs and heart.

After my check up with Ducky which he said I was in surprisingly good health, and Gibbs got the information about how the Marine man died Gibbs lead me back to the elevator "now were are we going?" I ask knowing that he'll most Likely want me outta the teams way as they worked.

"your going to go meet our forensic scientist. She's named Abby and she'll also being watching for today at the least." Gibbs says as the elevator comes to a stop. We walk out and down the hall intel we reach a room that reminds me of a mad scientist laboratory I saw on a advertisement once. Loud music blared from speakers and Gibbs had to yell to be heard. It was a relief for my ears when she turned it down. "What do you got Abs" Gibbs asks walking into the room a bit more setting down a large drink cup I had not seen him grab.

"Gibbs, Gibbs I found something!" she then must've seen me standing, hiding behind Gibbs leg, "who'a this?" she asks

"This is Naruto I need you to watch him for today, but first tell me what you got." at this Abby smiles down at me before leading Gibbs to a computer screen and explaining how she found a match to their Marine, and to some fingerprints she found on the knife.

"good work Abs." Gibbs says kissing the top of her head. Turning to walk out of the door he pauses and ruffles my hair before saying, "I'll see you later buddy" and walking out of the room leaving me alone with the dark looking Abby.

As soon as Gibbs left she turned toward me with a large smile "aren't you just to cutest! " she yells pinching me cheeks, "How old are you?"

"I'm eight, and I am not cute." I inform her of these facts giving her my best glare. But she only chuckles.

"Yes you are." she tells me patting my hair down. Making me pout, why do all these people insist upon touching my hair? The world may never no.

Hanging out with Abby was fun. Had she decided to teach me a lot of things, like simple reading and writing Also she showed me what some things in her lab do. Sadly it was late and time for everyone to go home for the night it was decided upon that I'll have to stay with Gibbs for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

After reaching Gibbs house. I was standing in the hallway awkwardly, waiting to be told what to do. Now that we were away from everyone else I can ament that I was frightened of these people. My last care taker, one I had not told them about is my reason for being out one the streets and I guess that I'm afraid that they'll turn out to be like he was.

As Naruto was thinking so was Gibbs, staring at the small boy, 'how did this kid get on the streets, what happened to his family?" and thoughts like this and others went though his head. Before he spoke up "Are you hungry?" he asked crouching down to Naruto's level as not to scare him.

"Yes, Sir." It was spoken in a whisper that told of how freighted he truly was.

"Just Gibbs, kid I work for a living," He tells him, "we can order out, want pizza?"

"Yes please!" Naruto yells excited to have food that was not thrown our first. Gibbs after hearing Naruto's confirmation stood up and grabbing the phone to place the order, gesturing for Naruto to take a set in the living area.

Soon as he was done he sat next ware Naruto was, "Do you have anything to change into?" Gibbs asked eyeing Naruto's dirty black shirt and orange shorts, they both had holes and stains unsurprisingly.

"No, these are my only pair of clothing." I tell him wishing it to not have been true

"Well we will have to get you some in the morning, for tonight you can use an old shirt of mine and wash the clothes you wherein." He stares at me for a second, and when I nod he finishes with "okay then, also you should get in the bath and clean up, a lot." I nod again and we both stand. Gibbs shows me the bathroom and after I am cleaned up I look in the mirror and barley recognize myself, the whisker like scars on my face that were hidden under the dirt now show clearly my skin, lighter looking, finger nails clean for what seemed like the first time that I can clearly remember. There is old gray shirt sitting on the counter that I pull on it goes down to my feet, I also put on some very old looking shorts that look like there for swimming, they are more pants then anything for me at least. Running fingers though my hair I walk back to ware we were sitting.

Gibbs was waiting with the pizza he had ordered sitting on the coffee table. To plates sitting on top of the boxes, a glass milk next to that and a bottle of beer in his hand. I sat down and he handed me a plate "You look like a different person."

He tells and I nod saying "I feel like one, didn't know it was me when I looked in the mirror." I ament rubbing the back of my neck. Gibbs chuckled taking a bite of his pizza.

"Ware did you get those scars?" He asks poking one of the whisker marks with my finger.

"When my parents died, The old man said it was a car crash that did it, I was in the car I somehow lived but I got these. At the orphanage the other kids used to call me whiskers and stuff they were real mean about them." I tell him and it was true the other children didn't like me and would never play with me. They would call me names and sometimes the older ones would beat me up.

"Well I think there cool, they make you look tough." I grin at Gibbs for telling me this.

"Thank you, no one has ever said anything nice about them before!"

After we finished our food. Talking and sharing story's. Gibbs said that I had to go to bed, and lead me up stairs into his guest room pulling back the covers he helped me up and tucked me in. It was the comfiest bed I had ever been in and I feel into a dreamless sleep quickly, faster then I had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up early the next morning slowly opening my eyes before, startled i sit up quickly with a scream, not knowing ware I was, or how I got here I try and think back to all that happened the day before trying to see how I got here before I could though the door to the room is thrown open and Gibbs charges in "Are you okay!" He yells

"Yes, sorry forgot ware I was is all." I reply, remembering all that happened last night when I as Gibbs.

He stares at me for a few moments before nodding his head. "If you Are sure, get dressed i washed your clothes, and then will get you some new ones okay?"

"Okay, sorry for scaring you like that." I mumble into the pillow, to embarrassed how did I forget were I was, who even does that?

"Hey it's completely fine I have he'd worse kid." Gibbs say walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

I slowly crawl from the bed and grab my clothes, putting them one and walking down the stairs. I keep thinking about how fast Gibbs came into my room, how he stared with worry on his face checking to see if I was really fine, dose he really care? "I can't tell but think that he doesn't. Why should he? He has just meant me and barley knows me. No he doesn't really care.' I decide he just doing his job I'm a witness to a murder they want to solve, so they'll want to keep me safe tell this is over then it's off to the streets again for me.

I reach the kitchen and see Gibbs drinking a cup of coffee with a piece of toast in his hand, he points to the table ware there is some sitting with a glass of juice in front of it. Sliding into the chair with a nods of thanks I begin eating.

After we both have finished our meal we exist the house, and drive to the local store. Gibbs grabs a cart from the pile and leads the way to the boy side of the clothing section and allows me to pick out clothes for myself. I run around the racks excitedly, this is one of the few times I have gotten new clothes and the first that I get to pick. I rub my hands over all the cloth feeling the soft newness of the fabrics, pulling out a pair of jeans, I set them softly down in the cart, afraid that if I don't treat the clothing with care I may not be allowed to pick any more out.

Next I look at all the T-shirts they have on display most having designs of motorcycles, cars, and other vehicles, but I soon find one that I like, it's a dark blue shirt with a red cloud running across the chest area. I also pick out a soft sweater that's back with red styling. Gibbs throws in a few more jeans and T-shrits and we begin walking back to the front of the store to checkout. As we pass an isle that is filled with stuffed animals a reddish orange fox catches my eye and carefully I walk over an gently pick it up seeing that it has nine tails attached to it. I walk back over to Gibbs nervously, I don't want to seem selfish by asking for more, he has already gote new clothing but I can't seem to just leave the fox there, so I tug of Gibbs sleeve and as he looks I hold up the toy, " I know that you got me the clothes, but sir, can I please get this toy." I pleaed

"I said that you don't have to call me sir, but yeah you can get it." he says smiling down at me

"Sorry I forgot, and thank you do much... Gibbs" i grin up at him clutching the toy in my arms. Only setting it free when we have to pay for our items.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs and Naruto stepped off the elevator and walked into the bull pen right as Tony said something Naruto could not hear, He pauses as Ziva eyes Gibbs, who is standing right behind him, "He is right behind me isn't he?" Gibbs then slaps the back of his head.

"Thats right, Dinozzo." He looks around the office space seeing the lack of activity and barks out "Get to work!" and they do Tim jumping up from his desk with and bringing a picture of the victim onto the plasma.

Tony turned and started making faces at Naruto, which caused Naruto to laugh loudly. Drawing the attention of Gibbs, who glared at Tony. "Dinozzo!"

"Sorry boss, won't happen again." Tony replied winking at Naruto. "Shouldn't we bring him up to Abby?" tony questions, and Gibbs nodds.

"Come on, Bud." He says putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder smiling fondly as Naruto glared at being called Bud, but following Gibbs to the elevator anyway.

As they rose higher Gibbs glanced down, seeing the stuffed fox still clutched tightly in Naruto's arms he leans forward and tugs it's ear softly before asking, "Have you named it?"

"him, I have decided that it's a boy and I'll call him Kyuubi." Naruto states pulling the on his one of the tails, twisting it around his arm. Before the elevator opened and they walked out and started down a hall. Naruto turned and looking up smiling at Gibbs. "Thank you again for him, it's the first toy I have had in about two years."

"Welcome, buddy." Is Gibbs reply smiling down at him and fondly rubbing his hand though his hair. He continued into Abby's lab where upon entering Naruto was attacked, by the hyper goth and hugged tightly as she and squealed, "Hello Naruto, I love your fox." she then stands and turns to Gibbs. "I don't have anything new for you Gibbs." Gibbs nodds then kissing her forehead and patting Narutos shoulder, he turns on his heel and exsits the lab.

"So what do you want to do for the day little dude?" Abby questions smiling down at Naruto who shrugged, "Anything." Abby smiled at Him before grabbing Bert the farting hippo.

"Here you can play with Bret too." Abby smiles at Naruto's grin as he reaches up for the hippo laughing at his shocked face when Bert farts.

"It's farts?" he questioned holding onto both him and his fox.

"Yep, what's your foxes name?"

"Kyuubi, the great Nine tailed fox" Naruto cheers adding the tittle to his toys name. Before looking down at the two toys in confusion, "How do I play with them?"

"Well, like this." Abby grabs Bert and sits down on the floor having Naruto do the same. She then raises Bert up a little and walks him over to Naruto. "Hey there neighbor." Naruto looks at her funny before coping her movements.

"Don't hey me I am the great nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi I demand respectfulness from all my subjects!" Naruto said trying to add a ruff to his voice.

After a while of playing, Abby joining in when she didn't have to work at something, Naruto's stomach begin to grumble. Naruto looked up at Abby who was busy working at her computer and back to where he was playing his game. He stood up and taped her on the leg "Do you have anything to eat?" Naruto asked when she looked at him.

"Sorry Naruto, you'll have to ask Gibbs for lunch." Then Tony walked into the lab carrying a bag.

"Hey Abs, I brought lunch." Tony hands the bag over to Abby, who jumps over to him pulling the food out and passing some to Naruto, who thanks her and goes back to his playing.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sits up gasping for breath, quickly he looks around to see he's in the same room that he woke up in. The one that Gibbs is allowing him to sleep in. He pulled the covers off himself and dressed thinking back to the dream that caused him to awaken in such panic. But all the can remember is a speeding car and a man with red hair using a knife to hit something he can't see. Shaking his head Naruto walks out of the room and into the kitchen hoping he can get something to eat before Gibbs says they must leave.

Sighing as he reached the kitchen. Naruto saw that he was the only one awake. And decided to make himself a breakfast of toast and dragged a chair toward where the toaster was set up trying to make the least amount of noise he could, He then grabbed to pieces of bread popping them into the toaster and pulling the leaver down. Looking around the kitchen he Saw the coffee maker and decided to see why Gibbs liked the stuff so much. He grabbed a cup and poured a little bit. Taking a small sip he quickly went over to the sink and spit it out glaring at the liquid as if it put the awful taste in his mouth. "You know coffees not for kids." Gibbs called making Naruto turn around slowly to see Him leaning against the contour his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah I can see why, this stuffs really gross." Naruto said with an air of disgust.

"Yeah, and it's really bad for you to." Gibbs told him as the taster finished. Walking over he buttered the bread before handing it to Naruto, "Also if you will please ask for assistance in the kitchen next time. It can be very dangers, even more so for kids. Got it?"

"Yeah it got it." Naruto tilts his head a bit, "Don't use the kitchen with out asking. I'm sorry I didn't I just didn't want to bother you. It wont happen again."

"hey it's nothing okay, your not in trouble." Gibbs says crouching in front of Naruto to look him in the eyes. Lifting his hand he placed it on Naruto's shoulder leading him outside and into his car. "Big day at work today have to get in early" Gibbs explains at Naruto's questioning face.

"Oh, hey Gibbs what's gonna happen to me after you guys are finished with this case?" Naruto asks softly, looking down at his hands.

Gibbs turns to look at Naruto sighing he reaches over and places a fond hand on his head running his fingers though Naruto's soft hair, "I don't really know, but I can tell you that I will try my hardest to make sure what happens is whats best for you. You will not be going back on the streets okay." Gibbs says still focusing more on Naruto then his driving.

"Yes," Naruto looks up smirking at Gibbs "Boss, I'm going to call ya that now Boss" He says grinning.

Chuckling Gibbs asks "Why you gonna do that?"

"It sounds better then calling you Gibbs and everyone else dose, well mostly everyone." Chuckling more Gibbs pulls into a parking spot before leading Naruto onto the elevator

"How about we go straight to Abby today?" Gibbs asks him pressing the button that'll take them to the floor her lab is on.

"Why ask if that what you are going to do anyway?" Naruto questions tilting his head back like a confused puppy.

"I don't know." Gibbs walks toward Abby's lab Naruto quickly following after. Preparing himself for the customary, if slightly painful 'Abby hug'.

And even though he was expecting it the attack still left Naruto gasping for his breath and stumbling backwards.

"Why must your hugs feel as if your getting hit but a train?" Naruto yells when he recovers

"That's how you know it's me hugging you and not an imposter." Abby tells him grinning. "Now come on let's continue your lessons in reading and math"

"Okay, Abby" Naruto cheers running off to one of the desks Abby has placed in her lab tripping slightly over kyuubi's tails.


	8. Chapter 8

**Abby leans over from behind Naruto writing down a few words along with some basic math problems. "There, can you read out those words?" Glaring at the paper Naruto begins to try and sound out the words.**

"T-the f-o-x ran ov-er the lo-g" Naruto manages to stutter out

"Yeah, good job little dude!" Abby cheers putting her hand out for a high five, "Okay now what you need to do is tell me the answers to the Math I have written out for you got it?"

"Yep, Three added to two is." Raising his fingers Naruto counts out "five"

Getting a nod from Abby he writes down the number.

"Okay continue doing that and when these are finished you can play around alright?" Nodding Naruto sets to work. Trying to finish so that Abby could teach him more games.

After Abby checked his final work, witch he got right, she decided to show him how to play the computer game pinball. When Gibbs strolled into the room and was meant with a large hug from Abby with an over excited shout of "Gibbs!"

"Hey Abs, anything new?"

"Not with the case, this guy was really good Gibbs, He left like nothing well besides the body and knife but no prints or DNA or anything to ID Him with. I'm even guessing that it was a man at all!" Abby tells him in one breath frustrated with he inability to help with this case.

"Hm, what about with you Naruto. Learn or do anything today?" Gibbs ask trying to distract Abby as well as himself from the fact that there getting nowhere with the case.

"Yeah, Boss I learned some new reading and some Math. I just finished so I can play now!" Naruto cheered throwing his arms up, fist pumping the air.

"Really? That's great, but instead of playing how about me and you go out for some lunch, that sound any good?" Gibbs asked bending down to Naruto's level. Looking him in the eye.

" Yeah that sounds cool." Naruto grins and Gibbs stands grabbing Naruto's small hand leading him out of the lab waving Bye to Abby over His shoulder.

After getting off of the elevator into the garage level of the base. Gibbs leads Naruto over to his parked car watching as the smile doesn't leave his face, but instead grows larger entail it looks as his if it had consumed it whole "Any place you want to eat at?" Gibbs questions having not really thought of where He or his charge may like to eat at.

"I don't know, what to you like?" Naruto asked looking at Gibbs with his large blue eyes. Gibbs smiled and started the car.

"There is this one dinner that I like" and with that they drove the short distance to Gibbs favorite reststop

After a their lunch, witch both Naruto and Gibbs were proud that Naruto had not needed much help reading the menu. They returned to NCIS headquarters. And instead of going back to Abby's lab Naruto got to stay with Gibbs.

When they arrived in the Bullpen Gibbs went over to his desk and pulled out some papers and pens for Naruto to use to color with. Setting them out a the clear part of his desk and sat himself down to continue his work before he left. While Naruto himself had decided to bait Tony into a game by taking apart one of the pens and tearing small pices of paper chewing them into little balls witch he ten spit at Tony hitting his face repeatily. Trying to look as if it wasn't h whenever Tony look up, hiding his makeshift blowgun under the paper.

Tim and Ziva smirked seeing Tonys face yet again hit by the little boy sitting in front of Gibbs desk, even Gibbs was amused at Narutos antics while Tony was still trying not to react, but before long he eached over and grabbed his on Spitball blowgun and fired at Naruto.

Missing and hitting Gibbs in the face he cringed "Sorry boss!"

Gibbs wipped His face with his hand Glareing he strod over and head slapped Tony "make shure it doesn't"

He growled out. And as soon as he turned his back Naruto fired once more, hitting Tony again before putting the pen back together, and beginning to draw figures of people and cars on the left over papers laying next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a few weeks since the team had found Naruto at the crime scene and Gibbs was losing patience not only had the yet to find any new evidence leading to the killer, but also he was getting quite attached to the little boy that had witnessed the event and was beginning to think of him more, and more of as his own son instead of a witness that needed to be protected. Looking over at the child playing with his toy, stoping every now and then to yawn or look out the window as they drove back to Gibbs house. Naruto turned and grinned up at Gibbs, "Are we there yet, Boss?" he questions looking around curiosity, at the not yet familiar streets.

"At the next turn we take a right and where there, buddy." Gibbs yawned tiredly. reaching over to ruffle Naruto's hair "you need a haircut." Gibbs mumbles as He turns into his driveway and steps out of his truck and waits for Naruto to follow.

Naruto runs his fingers threw his hair ,as he follows Gibbs into the house, feeling it go passed his shoulder nodding his agreement. He walks into the bathroom and grabbing a pair of scissors he begins to cut away at his long hair till, falling into spikes, it reaches just passed his ears, He stops and examines his new self given hair cut in the mirror running his fingers though it softly.

"Its not the best defiantly not" He shrugs, speaking to himself before walking back to where Gibbs was standing in the kitchen looking around for anything eatable pulling out containers that might be good and throwing the rest into the trash. "Would you like any help Boss?" Naruto asks as He grabs a chair from the table to sit on.

"If you'll like you could take a look in those containers, and throw out the gross stuff." Gibbs says not turning around.

"Okay." And dragging the chair over Naruto opens each container before looking into them and tossing about half and handing Gibbs the rest. Sighing as he stood up from his crouched position Gibbs rubbed a tired hand down his face and placed one on Naruto's head ruffling the hair as is normal.

"Thanks, for the help Buddy" Gibbs says before picking Naruto up and setting him on the counter so that there at the same height. "Now can you tell me what happened to your hair?"

"You said I needed it cut, so I cut it like I normally do when it gets to long." Naruto mumbbles looking down at the wooden floor boards with his arms crossed over his chest pouting.

"I did, and I should have said that I'll take you to get it cut by someone." Gibbs reaches his and out and lefts Narutos chin so He is looking Gibbs in the eyes. "But you should know that for now your my responsibility and it's my pleaser to provide the things that you need, you don't need to cut your own hair or cook your own food. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Naruto nodds then throwing his arms around Gibbs neck "thank you, for everything."

"it's nothing bud."Gibbs says liftin him off the counter and hugging him to his chest as he walks over to a door that Naruto was told not to go though, "Would you like to see my boat?"

Gibbs set Naruto down as they reached the bitten of the basement stairs. Picking up a sander he walked over to the boat. "Would you like to learn a little bit on how to build one?"

"Yes, please!" Naruto exclaimed bouncing on his heels in His excitement.

"Come here." Gibbs gestures with his hand for Naruto to stand in front of him and when he dose he gently puts the sander in his hand and directs Naruto's arms across the Boats surface.

Turning to face Gibbs with a puzzled face Naruto has to know. How, how dose He do it. "Whats eating at you?" Gibbs question seeing the confusion written plainly on Narutos face.

"How do you get the boat out of the basement?" He asks flaying his arms around as he try's to figure it out himself.

"We'll cross that brige when we come to it I guess." Gibbs tells him grinning

"So you don't know." Naruto deadpans making Gidds chuckle at the child's antics.

"Sure kid."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto stuck his head out of the rooms window watching the snow fall gently to the ground, reaching his hand out he caught a few of the flakes in his palm and watched as it melted. Turing around he pulled on his blue jeans and a long sleeved t-shrit that Gibbs had bought him before rushing out to the back door, pausing only to put on his thicker jacket and scarf. He jumped out of the door way into a large pile of the pure white coldness and started pulling the stuff up into the beginnings of a snowman. After awhile the snowman was finished and Naruto started making snow balls and throwing them at the snowman, dodging the ones he imagines being sent toward him.

Gibbs smiles looking out the window of his living room seeing Naruto rolling around outside. And carefully he opens the door, being as silent as possible and scooping a large pile of snow he walked up behind Naruto and then proceeded to drop it on his head.

Naruto turned around quickly with a loud gasp of surprise. Before he grabs his own snowball and throws it at Gibbs. Then running off to hide as Gibbs bends down to scoop up more snow for there snowball fight.

"Hey, buddy" Gibbs laughs as Naruto jumps out of a bush l throwing a snowball at Gibbs. And missing badly," I think it's time to go in"

"why? Boss." Naruto questions titling his head to the side like a curious fox.

"Because, the teams coming over for dinner and we have to make it. And also because it's cold and wet." bending down Gibbs easily lefts Naruto from the snow and carries him inside the warm house and sets the small eight year old down in front of a heater taking off his jacket and reaching his hand out for Narutos hanging, them up by the door. " So any ideas what we should do for dinner?" Gibbs asks as he looks through the fridge.

"Nope" Naruto responds from his seat looking out the window as the snow begins to fall again slowly drifting down wards. " Can I please go back out and play?" he begs with the face of a puppy wishing for more treats.

"Sorry, buddy but it's to cold to stay outside all day. You could get sick" Gibbs says as he pulls out some chicken.

"Could, but I pry won't I never get sick!" Naruto protest.

"Then let's not make this the one time you do." Gibbs tells him with a small smile. "hey we can go outside again later. "

Naruto turns to Gibbs with a sigh. "Fine, but when is later?"

"How about after lunch?"

"yeah okay, do you need help with dinner?"

"If you would like you can pull up a chair to help, also I'm sure the team will be ariving soon as its noon already." Naruto drags one of the chairs over to the counter while Gibbs clears a spot. Jumping up Naruto watches while Gibbs shows him how to cut the tomatoes.

After awhile Gibbs put the chicken into the oven. Right as there was a knock on the door glancing at his watch he saw that it was 2:00 and he jogged over to the opening the door he greeted Abby with a warm smile and a "Hey, Abs"

"Hello Gibbs, were is the little dude!" Abby excitedly bounced in the hallway. "I haven't seen him in like a week! Witch is weird because I saw him everyday for awhile and now I miss him so were is he?" she rambles

"Abby!" Naruto yells running from the kitchen and hugging her, "I missed you."

"Yeah, we'll I missed you to. Have you been good for Gibbs?" Abby questioned.

"Yep!" while Naruto and Abby were talking the other member of Gibbs team had showed up and they all moved into the main room of the house. Were Tony and Naruto had begin playing with Narutos Legos, that he got form Abby, both were trying to build the best base and stop the others attacks. Gibbs was finishing the food with help from ducky and Abby while Tim and Ziva were watching Naruto and Tony sometimes pulling bricks that Naruto could use to make his base better or stop Tony with.


End file.
